


I see it in your eyes

by det395



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bruises, Face-Sitting, Honeymoon, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: marriage might be just a piece of paper but the opportunity to get away means everything to themwhen i met you, a blue rush began
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	I see it in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [based on Andrea's beautiful moodboard!](https://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/622815625327280128/when-i-met-you-a-blue-rush-began)
> 
> title from the song "Maps" by STRFKR
> 
> (tw food)

It’s too beautiful. He needs to take a moment. The sea salt in his nose and the prickling heat of sun on his face and the weight of his sleepiness is the most wonderful combination he could imagine right now. He almost can’t bear to stick his fork into this dish he can’t pronounce. But he’ll enjoy it best warm, and life is about indulgence. Carefully, he gathers up the perfect forkful and closes his eyes while he chews.

Phil giggles across the table, a forkful of pasta halfway to his mouth. 

“That good?”

“Oh my God,” Dan replies while chewing.

It might be dramatic, but he doesn’t think he’s ever felt more satisfied than he does now. It would be better if no one else was around them but still, no one paying attention to them feels as good as alone. The canal to the left of their table sparkles in the sun and the sky is a startlingly solid blue.

He looks up and feels momentarily stunned. It’s Phil’s eyes that catch his own. A blue that changes with the light but never unfamiliar. Phil has changed a lot over the years; his hair shorn and skin creased and smile easier but his eyes haven’t changed. 

Right now his eyes shine spectacularly. Phil looks all put together and it’s almost blinding. Dan may never truly comprehend how pretty Phil is.

Phil smiles knowingly. He isn’t shy when Dan stares anymore.

“You look good,” Dan says. Usually he wouldn’t tell him, but this _is_ their honeymoon. And he does. His button-up is so silky it shines. He sits tall.

Phil leans over his plate and slurps up some pasta. It’s less attractive. “Thanks,” Phil giggles.

This trip is about all the things that make him happiest. He pours himself more wine and doesn’t think about the cost. This is where their budget went, he’s aware of that privilege, and he’s going to let himself have it guilt-free for now. 

No one said it out loud, but the wedding was only given enough of a budget to appease their parents. It was little more than an overzealous party with a meticulous charcoal and gold colour scheme and a smaller guest list than most get-togethers. 

By the end, suit jackets replaced by hoodies as they waited for a taxi, Dan can’t deny the adoration he felt for that night, even if it was only for a piece of paper and it's logistical benefits.

But here, now, is what really mattered to them. Forget the heteropatriarchal-based, capitalist-fuelled institution of marriage. Time for each other is what they want, the backdrop of Venice only the start. And he _craves_ it.

-

Unlocking the hotel door feels like anticipation now. Their suitcases sit in the middle of the floor, Phil’s open in an explosion, but the rest of the room looks impeccable. A bottle of champagne now sits on the counter but Dan is tipsy enough from the wine at dinner. Tipsy and sleepy from their flight in a way that doesn’t bother him because he’s so free to do whatever he wants.

Their actual wedding night was at home. This feels like the _real_ honeymoon. No matter the strange mating expectations of traditional honeymoons, there’s no denying how inviting that bed looks, how suddenly hot Dan is feeling. 

Dan doesn’t look at Phil yet. He opens the curtains and looks to the sea where they’ll be lounging tomorrow. He thinks of his feet in the warm sand, the books he’ll read, the smell of sunscreen layered on Phil’s shoulders. Soon.

Phil comes to him and kisses the back of his neck. Fingers twine into Dan’s curls and hold him steady as Phil bites and Dan tenses. He’s strung so tight with the knowledge that he’ll come loose imminently.

“Husband,” Phil whispers. Dan visibly cringes.

“Sounds weird.”

Phil laughs at him. “I know. But why?”

“You’re just Phil.”

“I was your boyfriend. Now I’m your husband.”  
  


Dan shakes his head and turns around, out of Phil’s grip. “You’re just Phil. I can’t think of you as anything else.”  
  


“Soulmates?” Phil teases.

Dan doesn’t reply. He pulls Phil against him rough and fast and kisses him. He can’t deny that this night feels special, only because they’ve allowed it to be special. He squeezes Phil close to release some of his energy, his need for more. He’d like this to be slow, but there’s something bubbling up inside of him that isn’t slow. Phil keeps his hands on Dan’s cheeks and leads him backward.

Phil sits on the bed and Dan’s hands go to the buttons on his shirt, popping them slowly and carefully. Phil tilts his head.

“Or we can have a bath?” he asks, his smile conspiratorial. 

Dan worries he might truly explode but he nods anyway. Phil stands and pulls him along.

The large window pressed up against the bathtub is the singular reason they chose this hotel and Dan can find no regret in that choice as Phil turns on the tap where the last remnants of the sun are shining. He turns and gets his hands on the buttons of his shirt but Dan shoves his fingers out of the way and finishes it himself. As slow as he can muster. Phil leans forward and kisses his jaw, making it marginally more difficult.

By the time they’ve peeled off their clothes, the tub is full. They climb in and pull their knees up to fit. They look at each other and laugh.

“Why are we so long?” Phil asks, draping a leg over the edge and dripping water on the floor.

“Or is the world too short?” Dan asks. He splashes hot water up his arms.

“Touché.” Phil runs his hands over Dan’s legs.

Dan catches Phil’s eyes again. He still feels enamoured by that blue, more than usual. It’s the same picture in a new setting. It makes him want to devour Phil.

Phil scoots a bit closer and the water sloshes around them. “Is it just me or does it feel like we should have sex in some special way? Kick off the marriage right.”

Dan huffs a fond laugh. “Like what way?”

“Like how we first had sex, or something. Full circle.”

“What, hump on a couch? Is that _really_ what you want to suggest right now?”

Phil laughs a twinkling laugh, squeezing his eyes shut. “Maybe not the _very_ first.”

“We have time to do whatever weird past roleplay later let’s just—”

“ _Not_ what I’m suggesting.”

“—do what we want to.”

“Yeah. We will.” Phil smirks at him. “And what will that be?”

Dan looks him up and down a few times. The answer is everything. But they have time. 

With one leg hanging out the tub and strategic placement, Dan manages to reach under Phil and slip a finger inside him. Phil clings onto his neck and idly reads the complimentary bottles sitting on the ledge, pouring sweet-smelling things between them. The water waves back and forth as gently as the canal did while Dan’s finger slots in where it feels natural to do so. He listens to Phil’s body around him to make him feel good but his other goal is to clean.

Whether in laziness or an urgency they haven’t spoken aloud, they leave the bathwater and set every towel they can find on the bed. They can complain about the dampness later, as Dan lays down on his back and Phil walks on his knees up either side of Dan’s body, he can’t find it in himself to care.

Phil holds his eyes as he lowers down. Dan clutches each side of his ass and feels an almost animalistic desire. His to touch and grab and hold forever, his to watch and take in day after day, his to stick his tongue in. 

Phil sits heavy on his face so he sinks into the mattress. He breathes shallowly through his nose and manhandles him into a more comfortable position. It’s not a comfortable position, but he wants Phil to stay anyway.

He doesn’t move fast for the sake of Dan’s neck, he moves carefully and he moves hard, rutting on his face as Dan uses his tongue for good. 

He squeezes Phil’s hips as hard as he can, he _wants_ to see bruises there later, wants to hear him whine about it. And he does whine, repeatedly.

When he closes his eyes to concentrate he can still see blue above him.

His tongue is exhausted and he can barely breathe but the damp, fleshy skin pressing down on him feels too good. Phil is twitching uncontrollably, whimpering and shaking where he holds himself up on his knees. It isn’t until he can barely stand it anymore that he slaps Phil’s thigh twice and he pulls off with a groan.

Phil sits back on Dan’s chest and giggles while Dan gasps in air. He reaches forward and sticks his thumb right in Dan’s mouth and stares. His pupils are blown out and Dan isn’t sure if he’s even seeing straight.

“Wanna do it again when I catch my breath?” Dan asks. It’s worth it for the reminder that no one else sees how dark Phil’s eyes really get.

-

He bends Phil over the bed after and gets his own energy out when Phil is already loose-limbed and patched red from being so riled up. It isn’t sweet or romantic or anything that a honeymoon maybe should be but when he sees himself going in and out of Phil between the blossoming bruises on his flesh an animal comes out instead, and all he can think of is getting to do this for the rest of his life. That’s a bit romantic, right?

Waiting is always worth it because when he comes it lasts and lasts and fizzles into pure satisfaction. Until next time, and they have a _lot_ of time.

Sweaty and sleepy, they eventually drag themselves to the balcony to look at the white sand and rolling waves and set a laptop on the little table to watch anime, because they still have needs.

The sky isn’t blue anymore. It’s a vibrant gradient of reds. Tomorrow on the beach it will be blue again and he’ll feel the same love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://det395.tumblr.com/post/622910667218976768/i-see-it-in-your-eyes)   
>  [moodboard!](https://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/622815625327280128/when-i-met-you-a-blue-rush-began)


End file.
